Lopez and Bering
by fanficfreshman
Summary: Summary: AU. Santana Lopez gets a surprise visit from her aunt Myka Bering. Happens after Glee 4x22 and Warehouse 13 4x15. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or Warehouse 13 or any of its characters. I just wanted to contribute to the presently short list of GleexWarehouse13 Crossover fics.

**Lopez and Bering**

Santana was surprised to see her mom's youngest sister—her aunt Myka—standing at the other side of the door of their Bushwick apartment with an unsure smile on her face, and a simple, "Hi, Santana." She hasn't seen her aunt in awhile because of her recent move to New York and her aunt's weird ass job, which she knows nothing about except that it is super time consuming and sort of dangerous but her aunt loves it anyway.

"Oh my god! Mykes! What are you doing here?" Santana asked, immediately engulfing her aunt in a hug.

Myka returned the hug and replied, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

_Oh fuck._ Santana reluctantly pulled away from the hug, and feigned ignorance. "What about?"

"We need to talk about two things," Myka said. She walked inside the apartment without invitation from her niece. She was told by her sister Maribel that Santana shared this Bushwick apartment with two of her friends from high school who're in New York studying musical theater. "One, you dropping out of college to, and I quote your mom on this, 'be a waitress at some coyote bar'."

Santana crossed her arms on her chest. "If you're here to haul me back to Ohio or Louisville, then save your breath. I have decided. This is where I belong. I'm happy here."

Myka looked into her eyes, and asked, a split second later, "Are you _really_ happy?"

Santana shrugged. "Not so much. But I'm getting there."

"Which brings me to the second reason I'm here," she said. She sat down on the sofa beside what appears to be a pillow in the shape of an arm covered with what looks like something that used to be a part of a girl's dress. She gave her niece a quizzical look and said, "Santana?"

"It's a gift from Kurt." She nonchalantly explained, "It's a girlfriend arm pillow. _I know_ it sounds creepy and sad and lame," she rolled her eyes, "but I was missing Britt so bad he thought that would cheer me up."

_Maybe I need a pillow like this, too, _Myka thought to herself. She was upset these past week after she said goodbye to Helena in Wisconsin. She pushed the sad thought aside and smiled, looking at the pillow. _Kids these days. _She asked Santana, "Did it work?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I think it doesn't." She added, "Considering the flights to Ohio you take almost every month. And according to your mom, you just got back from another visit, correct?"

Santana groaned. "Mykes. It was Britt's last Regionals! I_ had _to be there."

"I understand," Myka knew that even if her niece and her girlfriend had broken up, they still spent time together. It may not be best and wisest way to move on but Myka understood how important Brittany is to her niece. She was not just Santana's first girlfriend. _She's my soulmate_, she remembered Santana telling her.

"Come here. Take a seat between me and… your pillow," she said. She gestured to her niece to come closer.

Santana picked up the pillow, sat on the sofa beside her aunt and hugged the pillow, hoping to absorb all the energy she could get from it. Knowing her aunt, she wasn't here just to scold her on quitting school or going to Lima every month or buying silly things like a girlfriend pillow. She was here to talk. And for Santana, talking to her aunt is one of the most emotionally draining activities of her life—a close second to talking to Brittany when she's being intuitive and smart.

"Listen, Santana," Myka started. "I'm not here to tell you to manage your finances well, although I do suggest that, too."

Santana tried her best not to roll her eyes. Her aunt's concern for her reminds her remotely of Rachel Berry and her constant reminders for her to take a NYADA class to improve her dancing or singing.

"I'm here to ask you how you're holding up."

Santana closed her eyes. This is one of the things she dreaded doing after breaking up with Brittany. She was relieved that her mom did not freak out too much when she told her. She was more relieved that her aunt did not go to Louisville or Lima the moment she found out—her mom told her aunt hoping Myka would talk some sense into her. Santana thought she had escaped the talk with her aunt because she was too busy with her job or maybe the pale British woman she was hopelessly pining over but she was wrong. Her aunt, it turned out, was only taking her sweet time before making the trip to New York.

Santana held on to the pillow tighter. "Come on, Mykes," she groaned. She hoped using her aunt's nickname would soften her words.

"Don't _Mykes_ me, miss," Myka replied with a smile. She knew her niece well enough to know she's trying to get out of this a little less scathed than usual. Myka, after all, can be straight forward and harsh with the truth if she chose to. And whenever it came to her hard-headed stubborn and smart niece, truth has always been the best way to go.

"Why'd you broke up?"

"Distance, initially."

"Eventually?"

"Eventually she really broke up with me when she realized Lima was holding me back because she's there. That she was keeping me from my dreams," she explained.

At first, Santana thought their break-up was temporary. Breaking up had been her decision and since she still loved Brittany it was only a matter of time before they got back together. However, as the months went on, the distance got bigger and Brittany fell in love with Sam. She seemed happy, to Santana's dismay. She urged Santana to follow her dreams because she belonged in a world much bigger than Lima, Ohio.

Santana did not want to admit that Brittany was right but in the end, after endless sleepless nights spent discussing her love life with Rachel and Kurt (who, of course, discussed theirs too), she realized how right Brittany was. Breaking up was the best thing for them now because of their different priorities in life. It was a sad truth to realize but Santana understood its importance. But understanding it didn't mean she did not miss Brittany all the time. "She asked me to let go of her and of high school."

_I'm not expecting a miracle overnight. Just keep an open mind. _Myka remembered Helena's words when they were trying to save Claudia's life.

Although she had planned everything she had to say to her favorite niece, Myka didn't know what to say to her niece now. What Brittany said to Santana was very similar to what she told Helena, albeit in a different, vaguer manner, a week ago at the driveway of the guy Helena was seeing in Wisconsin. _Is seeing_, Myka corrected herself.

_Every day in this world is a reminder of what I've lost—my child, my friends, my life. I have no tether here. The Warehouse is only home I have now._ These were Helena's words to her at the cemetery. Myka did not realize her feelings for Helena then. Unfortunately, when she did realize them and was ready to tell her, Helena was already trying to make a home with this guy Nate and his daughter Adelaide.

It was too late for Myka.

Seeing Helena with Nate and Adelaide through the window while she and Pete waited outside, Myka debated with herself yet again whether to tell Helena that she loved her. She realized that it was her only chance to tell Helena to run away with her, while the thing with Nate was not yet too serious. But in the end, Myka's good side won and she decided to instead tell Helena the three most painful words she has uttered in her whole life: _Fight for him. _

"Hey Mykes, is everything ok?" Myka heard Santana ask, snapping her out of her Helena-induced haze.

"Yeah."

"Sure? You seem out of it," she insisted. Santana knew something was bothering her aunt and it had to be related to Helena. Nothing bothered her aunt more than that pale girl with the British accent. "How's Helena?"

"She's… okay," Myka replied, surprised that Santana was able to make the connection.

"By okay you mean, you finally told her you love her and you're both living in a house in South Dakota with your gazillion cats running around while you both get your mack on?" Santana asked.

Myka blushed.

"Or you mean, she still doesn't know and you two continue to make crazy eyes at each other hoping to be BFFs forever?" Santana asked again. She knew her aunt got defensive and shy whenever they talked about the British woman. She liked having the upper hand in every conversation.

"Neither," she replied, trying not to blush too much. _For godssakes, Myka. You're a grown woman! You cannot blush every time your niece insinuates you and Helena are having sex. Even if you're not._ "She's in Wisconsin now, working as a forensic scientist"

"Boring," she said. "So I guess you haven't told her?" When Myka did not answer, she added, "Or you did and she turned you down?!"

Myka couldn't help but laugh at her niece's reaction. "No, relax. I haven't told her."

Santana crossed her arms, the pillow safely in her lap, "And why haven't you? I told you, you should!"

Myka blushed again. She did not like the way this conversation went. They started with her being the aggressor—as it should be since she's older and that it was Santana's break-up with Brittany that was the main reason she went here—but her mind slipped to Helena and now Santana, being the clever person she is, has managed to shift the focus to her and her refusal to tell Helena what she really feels. She stood up and said, "Why are we talking about me? We were talking about you and Britt!"

"Well, I changed the topic," Santana retorted. "To a topic you have been evading forever!"

"No, to clarify," Myka said, holding up her hand, "I have not evaded the topic. What I have evaded is doing your suggestion, which I still think is ridiculous."

Santana rolled her eyes. She loved her aunt Myka but in moments like this she hated her the same way she wanted to wring Rachel Berry's neck when she talked about how cute/funny/talented/strong her new boyfriend is. They have done this conversation many times before and the conclusion was always: Myka loves Helena and that she needs to tell Helena soon before she runs out of time or Helena does something silly.

"Why Wisconsin?" she asked. She noticed her aunt hesitate before answering. "Oh my god she's seeing someone!"

Myka was surprised at her niece's intuition. "How did you—"

"Oh my god, Mykes," Santana groaned, sounding frustrated and almost sad. She uncrossed her arms and stood up. "I told you, you have to tell her soon before she gets bored waiting for you and some hot girl notices and gives her all the sweet lady kisses you have been withholding from her!"

"Santana, can you please calm down?" Myka said, in her all-serious tone, still blushing. "She's dating a guy," she added in a whisper.

Santana groaned. "Oh god that's even worse!"

"Believe me, I know," Myka said, sadly. "Here's what we're going to do, you tell me about Britt and you first. And then we'll go to my problem," she suggested.

"Why do I have to go first?" she complained.

"Because I'm older and because I visited you," she pointed out.

Santana relented. "Fine. Ask away."

"How's Britt doing?" she asked. Myka knew that when it comes to her niece it was always best to bring up Brittany first.

"She's at MIT. Early admission."

"Wow," was all Myka said. She did not, however, miss the proud tone in her niece's voice.

"I told you she's a genius."

Myka did not want to burst her niece's bubble but she knew she had to ask, "So it's over between you two?"

"I hope not."

_So is this the goodbye? I would assume not. _

Myka understood where Santana was coming from. Santana and Brittany have been friends since they were kids. They spent most of their time together. Even if Brittany had relationships with boys in their school, Santana and Brittany always made time for each other. When Santana went to college, she insisted on coming home every weekend to Lima just to see Brittany. Even if they broke up months ago, Santana still goes to Lima to check on Brittany every once and in a while. Even when Brittany started dating another guy from school. Myka saw how hurt Santana was by the news that Brittany has moved on but they continued to spend time together even if it was just as friends.

She thought to herself, _If Santana can be friends with Britt, I can be friends with Helena, too, right?_

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Britt is my best friend. I won't stop being friends with her just because she's decided to move on and be a genius at MIT," she explained. "The same way she's not going to stop spending time with me because I have… I'm starting to date around in New York." She felt silly for telling her aunt this. She has always been wary of the people Santana likes except for Brittany. She disapproved of Finn, Puck and even Sam, when she told her about them.

Myka raised an eyebrow. "Is there someone you want to tell me about?"

"Well, nothing serious," she lied. She decided not to tell her aunt of her and Quinn's brief encounter at Mr. Schuester's almost-wedding. Her aunt knew Quinn and it would only be awkward if she knew they fooled around once. Or twice, Santana thought with a smirk.

Myka nodded. She knew better not to ask Santana for specific details regarding her romantic life.

Santana clapped her hands. "So that's it with me and Britt. We're over. We're both happy. Your turn."

"You sure that's it?" Myka asked. "You seem pretty sure last year that you and Britt are going to be together forever."

"We are," Santana said, sounding very sure. "It's just that _right_ now it's not best for us to be together but I know and she knows, too, that in the long run, we can try again and make it work. If we don't then we'll be friends."

Myka was amused at her niece's certainty when it comes to her and Brittany. She wished she felt the same with her and Helena.

_I wish that you would stop doing that. You're not the bad guy. I believed in you and I was right. So get off your cross and help me figure this out._

Santana stood up. "Are we done?"

Myka shrugged. "I guess so."

She tapped her aunt on the shoulder and motioned for her to take a seat. "Your turn. I have to stand so I can walk off the frustration that I will have hearing you talk about pale British girl."

Myka reminded Santana, "Her name is Helena. I would appreciate you calling her that."

"Oh call her I will, if you won't get your act together," she retorted.

She reminded her niece. "Would you please not speak to your _aunt _like that?"

Santana ignored the comment and stood in front of her aunt and asked, "So what happened?"

Myka fidgeted with her hands. She did not know where to start. She was uncomfortable talking about this in her niece's apartment, where her two roommates may come in and overhear them. She felt awkward for asking relationship advice from her niece, who came out of the closet earlier than her. In fact, only Santana knew that Myka liked women because Myka felt it was a part of her private life not everyone should know about.

"Mykes, I'm waiting," Santana reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. Um, Helena is, as I've said, in Wisconsin. She, uh, encountered something… weird while she's working, so she called me to, uh, look at it," Myka narrated, as vaguely as possible, leaving out the artifact-related details. Her niece is, after all, a civilian. She didn't realize that in her effort to make her story artifact-free, it sounded naughty to Santana.

She said, "Wanky."

Myka blushed anew. "Shut up!"

"Anyway, I won't ask what this _something_ is and pretend that it's not a sexy codename for something else."

She couldn't help but hit her niece with the girlfriend pillow.

She groaned. "Oh don't use that!" She pulled the pillow out from her aunt's hands and put them on another chair. "Continue."

"While we were there I found out she's living with a guy, his name's Nate and—"

"Are you serious!"

"What did I do?" Myka asked, confused.

"I don't care what this guy's name is. You shouldn't too! He's dating pale Bri— your Helena," she reminded her aunt, quite rudely.

"Fine," Myka said. She crossed her arms over her chest. "As I said, I found out she's living with his guy and his daughter who's the same age as Helena's daughter when she died."

"Oh. That's weird," she commented.

Myka glared at Santana, and continued. "Anyway, we… uh resolved the thing with Helena's work in one day so Pete and I were going to drive back to the wa— where we worked. Helena and I talked in the driveway and…Imayhaveencouragedhertocontinuedatingtheguy."

Santana understood what her aunt meant despite the rushed way it was said. She is friends with Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and Tina Cohen-Chang—the first two had the propensity to talk a mile a minute while the latter had a stutter/fake stutter in the first year she'd known her—and frequently spoke to Principal Figgins and The Leprechaun Boy in senior year.

"Well first of all, I want you to know that it is with extreme love, care and respect for you that I say this, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Santana exclaimed in disbelief.

Myka was too surprised her niece used the F word while speaking to her, she couldn't react immediately. After a second later, Myka was able to compose herself to reply. "First of all, I remind you to not use the F word when speaking to me or anyone who's older than you. It's called manners, Santana."

Santana tried her best to roll her eyes. "But I said I love you and respect you but I had to say it anyway," she reasoned.

"Second, I was trying to be less selfish." She explained, "Helena admitted she was trying something new." She added, "Her words not mine," when she saw Santana's eyebrow rise. "And I wanted her to be happy so I said that."

"Said what exactly?"

"I don't see why that's necessary," she replied, not wanting to repeat her lines to her niece. They still hurt, whenever said, and sounded weird.

Santana just looked down on her.

"I said, fight for him and make that place her home."

"What did she say?"

"Thank you."

"Oh my god. You two are lame." Santana fell back to the chair where the girlfriend pillow was. She was exasperated with her aunt and her pale British friend. They've been at this for three years already, almost as long as Rachel and Finn, and it was frustrating for someone's who knows about her aunt's feelings and how much she deserved to be crazily happy with pale British girl. She sat up straight, looked at her aunt and said, "You have to tell her."

"Did you not just hear anything I said? I told her to try to make it work with him, and she will. It's done," she replied, almost exasperated, too, at her niece's persistence.

"It doesn't mean it cannot be undone."

Myka glared at Santana. "No." _The price is too high._

"Come on, Mykes. Do you seriously want to just be friends with her all your life?" she asked.

"I don't _want_ that but I _can_ do that," she replied.

Santana leaned closer to her aunt. "But you don't deserve that. You deserve to be with her."

Myka just stared at Santana speechless. She remembered what Pete said to her in the orchard in the 1960s, _We have to keep trying. If we just accept fate we're no better than—_ Sadly, they traveled back to the present and Pete was never able to complete that sentence. But Myka knew what Pete meant. Despite the rejections and failures Pete had experienced, he was always willing to put himself out there with the hope of finding the one. He wanted her to do the same and not be 'Myka', for once.

"I can't, Santana. It's too…risky," she admitted.

"I know it's scary, Mykes." She held her aunt's hands in hers. "Believe me I was afraid that people won't like me if they found out I'm gay. Especially mom and dad and _abuela._"

Myka noticed Santana's voice crack at the mention of Santana's grandmother. Myka knew from her sister that the old lady was still not speaking to Santana, almost a year after she told her about Brittany.

"It sucks that she still refuses to talk to me but…" Santana cleared her throat. "I realize I cannot please everyone. That I just have to be honest with myself to realize what really makes me happy. I still hope _abuela_ will talk to me soon but if she doesn't that's life."

Myka reached over and hugged Santana. "I hope she does, too."

Santana chuckled. "Hey, hey, that's not why we're here." She pulled away and said, "But look at it this way, would you rather live like this… loving Helena from afar, wishing her happiness, when there's a chance that you can be _that_ person who'll make her happy."

The tears Myka has managed to keep in last week in the driveway while she spoke to Helena started falling now in her niece's Bushwick apartment. It was belated and painful, much like everything in her life now. She felt that everything was too late for her and Helena. She couldn't ever catch up and her best option would be to say goodbye. _How do you say goodbye to the person who knows you better than you know yourself?_ She let herself believe that she can say goodbye to Helena without telling her what she feels. That she will be okay because time heals all wounds. But she can't. She feels she has so much love to give—her love for Helena—that her heart would burst eventually if she continued to keep it to herself.

To urge her aunt further, Santana said, "How can she make the right decision, whether to keep trying with this guy or not, if you're not informing her all the options she has? And believe me, if I was her and someone like you is crushing on me, I would want to know that."

For the first time in weeks, Myka genuinely smiled. "You're silly and that sounded incestuous."

Santana smiled back. "You know what I mean."

"How did you become so smart?"

"I hang out with a math genius," she said with a smile.

They hugged each other. Myka asked, "What if she turns me down?"

Santana pulled away from the hug and smirked. "I'll get you a girlfriend pillow."

-End-


End file.
